Jealously?
by ChiLee23
Summary: Jeno akhir - akhir ini terlihat pendiam. Renjun yang lelah dengan Jeno mulai mencari tau mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Cemburu? Mungkin. /NCT Dream/ Renjun x Jeno/ RenNo Couple/ typo mungkin bertebaran


Jealousy?

Genre : Romance

Rating : T agak nyerempet ke M

Cast : Huang Renjun, Lee Jeno and other member of NCT Dream

Summary : Jeno akhir - akhir ini terlihat pendiam. Renjun yang sudah lelah dengan Jeno mencoba mencari tau mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Cemburu? Mungkin.

Renjun dan Jeno adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

\- Happy Reading -

Renjun POV

" Jeno-ya..." Panggilku pada kesayanganku ini.

" Hn" Balasnya singkat.

Sudah kuduga ia hanya membalas seperti itu. Sebenarnya, 2 hari terakhir ini ia menjadi pendiam. Entah karena apa? PMS mungkin?

(Author : cowok kagak bisa pms njun -_-)

" Kau kenapa sih? Akhir-akhir ini hanya diam saja. Itupun kalau di tanya hanya menjawab sesingkatnya saja" Aku mulai berani mendekatinya. Ya, tadi saat aku memanggilnya aku sedang duduk sambil menggambar Moomin, hehehe

" Pikir sajalah sendiri" Kemudian ia pergi dari hadapanku. Hey, kalian bisakah membantuku mengapa Jeno bisa seperti itu?

" J-jeno, tunggu!.." Aku mengejarnya yang masuk kedalam kamar dorm.

Saat sudah di depan pintu aku mulai berpikir. Masuk atau tidak? Jika aku masuk, aku akan berbicara apa nanti pada Jeno. Jika tidak, masalah ini mungkin akan lebih besar.

CEKLEK!

" Jeno sayang?"

.

.

.

Jeno POV

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Renjun sangat bodoh!

Tidak bisakah ia berpikir mengapa aku seperti ini? Dasar tidak PEKA!

Ingin tau mengapa aku menjadi pendiam? Karena aku cemburu. Iya, cemburu karena Moomin-nya. Tidak ingatkah ia jika kemarin lusa aku menunggu sangat lama di ruang latihan, dan saat aku bertanya mengapa ia tidak datang. Ia menjawab, " Maaf, aku terlalu asik menggambar Moomin"

Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Aku masuk ke dalam kamar dorm -milikku dan Renjun- dan langsung merebahkan diriku ke ranjang empuk ini. Saat mendengar ada suara pintu di buka, aku membalikkkan badanku. Enggan menatap ia.

" Jeno sayang?" Bisa kurasakan ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

" Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya.

" Jika aku ada salah, aku minta maaf" Kedua tangannya memelukku dari belakang. Aku sangat merindukan ini, pelukan hangat dari Renjun.

" Hiks!" Tak sadar aku telah mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Renjun terkejut dengan suara isakan tangis dari Jeno. Kemudian ia memutar badan Jeno untuk menghadap dirinya.

" Jangan menangis, sayang" Renjun mengusap air mata Jeno dengan ibu jarinya.

" Kau bodoh sekali, Huang Renjun" Ucap Jeno sambil memukul pelan dada Renjun.

" Ya, aku memang bodoh. Kau cemburu ya?"

" Pikirkan saja sendiri"

" Hmm... Pada Moomin?"

" Mungkin"

" Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Renjun dengan tampang sok polosnya -menurut Jeno-

" Yaampun, Renjun! Kemarin lusa aku rela melewatkan acara kesukaanku hanya untuk menunggumu di ruang latihan. Dan saat aku kembali ke dorm kau hanya bilang terlalu asik menggambar Moomin. Jelaslah diriku jadi seperti ini" Jeno menaikkan nada bicaranya. Renjun hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, membuat Jeno ingin mencabut gigi gingsul saat itu juga.

" Sudahlah, lupakan saja" lanjut Jeno

" Maafkan aku, sayang. Memang aku terlalu asik menggambar Moomin sampai melupakanmu. Aku janji, tidak akan seperti itu lagi" Renjun mengeluarkan jari kelingkingnya menunggu Jeno menerima janjinya.

Jeno tampak berpikir dahulu, " Baiklah, janji jangan mengulanginya lagi" Jeno menerima janji Renjun dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang sudah tertahan selama 2 hari terakhir.

" Jeno-ya... Aku merindukanmu" Renjun menatap Jeno, Jeno tau apa maksud dari ucapan dan tatapan Renjun. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, Renjun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jeno. Posisi mereka yang awalnya sama-sama baring berubah karena Renjun pindah ke atas Jeno.

Renjun ingin lebih dari ini, Renjun meremas butt Jeno. Sehingga Jeno membuka mulutnya.

Lidah keduanya sekarang saling ikut dalam ciuman ini yang tiba - tiba berubah menjadi panas.

Yah, lebih baik kita berpikir bisakah Jeno besok berjalan. Dan apakah Renjun bermain 'sedikit' kasar. Lihat sajalah nanti

\- End -

Hai! Aku author baru disini. Salam kenal ya~ yg pengen manggil aku selain thor panggil aja Chi. Karena aku bukan superhero yg bawak palu itu hehe. Ternyata susah ya nulis cerita di hp, ribet sih menurutku. Lebih enak kayknya di laptop. Maaf, aku nggak sempet edit dulu karena pengen buru2 ini juga nulisnya ngebut di dalam kelas *jangan ditiru* Akhir kata, berminat review?


End file.
